sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Ross
)]] Name: Mason Ross Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Basketball, video games (if not basketball games, then shooters), Drawing Appearance: Mason Ross has the build of someone who could be good at his clandestinely practiced hobby. He's atypically tall for his age 6'3, and is just thick enough to not be spindly at around 187. Mason has long arms and legs, a fact that's gotten him some grief from other kids when growing up(spider-monkey being chief among the insults thrown his way). Despite this, Mason has a relatively athletic build, not defined in muscle but lean. He has short cropped blonde hair and green eyes. Though Caucasian, Mason's skin usually has a healthy tan, testament to the time he spends outside on basketball courts. He has a long, sharp nose, which lies in contrast to a face with cheeks still laced with baby fat. His jaw is broad and strong set, and he has a cleft in his chin. At the time of his abduction, Mason was wearing a black, silver, and white San Antonio Spurs tanktop, navy blue jeans, and worn out black basketball shoes with gray trim. Biography: Mason is the product of parents who had differing opinions on about how to raise their son. Born to Ernest, a successful cardiologist with his own medical practice, and Beth, a tenure-track English professor, there was no shortage of upper-class living for only child Mason. The issues came with Ernest, who proved to be quite an overbearing parent. Even when he was a kid Ernest had wanted his Mason to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor. He took him with him to his office whenever he babysitted, made Mason watch how he worked all the time. Where other kids had action figures, Mason's father bought him toy stethoscopes and EKG machines. At the very least, he also bought Mason video games, which ended up being a lasting hobby. What Mason really ended up being interested in, however, was basketball. Mason watched games on the family's large TV every chance he got, and he was enthralled by the sport. He bought the NBA and NCAA basketball video games every year they came out, and could argue balance issues from game to game like a true nerd. He watched every Spurs game he could, and dreamed one day he could be on the team. Seeing potential for Mason to be something other than a doctor, his mother bought him a basketball and encouraged him to mess around with it around the neighborhood. His first efforts were largely experimental and emulatory; Mason took his ball around the neighborhood and played pick-up games with other kids, learning what he could from them and what he saw on TV. Soon this wasn't enough, as Mason discovered he had a talent for it. When he got to middle school, he tried out for the school team. Unfortunately, his lack of formal training was to his detriment; he was cut because he lacked the kind of polish and sense of teamwork necessary to remain on the team. Crestfallen, Mason turned to his mother for help (His dad of course would have immediately told him to just worry about being a doctor), and she responded by getting him a membership at the local YMCA where he managed to acquire formal tutelage. He flourished under the training, and managed to make it onto the school basketball team by 8th grade. This was mostly for naught. After he finished middle school, Ernest enrolled him in Silver Dragon academy, without consulting his son or his wife. Mason, while preoccupied with his favored hobby, still managed to pull the kind of high marks that SDA was looking for (with no small amount of help from his collegiate-employed mother). SDA had a reputation for its high levels of college prep, and the doctor wanted the best for his son. Which to him, meant Mason had to go to medical school. Unfortunately, there was almost no basketball team to speak of, and Mason has found himself in a situation that has left him bitter and angry. To make matters worse, Ernest had found out about his son's basketball lessons at the Y, and, not wanting anything to come between what he wanted for Mason, demanded Beth end the membership. This has left Mason essentially stranded in a school with nothing left that he wants to do. He has recently taken up drawing, after finding somewhat of an interest in it through the art teachers at SDA, but most of his time now is spent using the school gymnasium whenever he can to work on his atrophying basketball skillset. As a result of his current situation, he has become sarcastic and somewhat off-putting to people, although he has proven able to make friends, typically people who participate in SDA's miniscule athletics programs because of the common ground he (sort of) shares with them. He's been trying to recruit a ragtag group of players to play with after school so he could practice, to small success. Advantages: Mason has good cardio and is in decent shape, as per him playing basketball whenever he can. Playing the game has also given him relatively sharp reflexes. Disadvantages: He's never been in a physical confrontation. His mouth could get him into trouble more often than not. It's likely he could crack under pressure, as he's been mostly pampered his whole life and hasn't had to deal with too much trouble besides an overbearing father. Designated Number: White Team no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: Beretta 93R Conclusion: He was kept off the court at home, but now Mason's in a game far deadlier than any game of basketball. His only way to win is to rely on his team and his gun arm. Mentor's Comment: Mason can grow and develop in many different ways in this game. With his team, he can very well come out as the hero of the season. The above biography is as written by Outfoxd. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Kills: '''Timothy Walker, Natalie "Nate" Chauncey, Madelyn Connor, Shawn Morrison '''Killed By: '''N/A, Winner '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Kevin Fielding, Renée Carlson, Alexis Allwell, Shawn Morrison, Mae St. Clair Enemies: Karen Ruiz, Timothy Walker Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"G-God? Is that you?" -- Mason Ross, forgetting about mentors'' * " I don't care who you are, I don't care what reasons you have, you drop that fucking gun." Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mason, in chronological order Sandbox: *Above The Rim SOTF-TV:: *Hotel California *A Truck Stop Instead of St. Peter's *I Came to Play *For Great Justice *The Mourning After *Finding Purpose *Wrong Direction *Siberian Breaks *Of Moons, Birds, and Monsters *Oracular Spectacular *Roll Credits *The Cutting Room Floor *TV Epilogue: Villains (Mason's Perspective) *TV Epilogue: Heroes (Karen's Perspective) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mason. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters Category:Winners Category:Survivors